In many situations it may be necessary to carry personal articles such as credit cards, licenses, identification cards, money and the like.
Conventional leather wallets are commonly used for this purpose. However, in many situations (e.g., sports activities such as jogging, bicycling, snowboarding and hiking, water environments such as rafting and kayaking, inclement weather such as rainstorms, casual outings such as running a quick errand, etc.), the use of formal (and frequently overstuffed) leather wallets may be undesirable. This can be particularly true where it is necessary to carry only a small subset (e.g., a license and one credit card) of the articles normally contained in a person's formal wallet.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new and improved carrying case for personal articles so as to facilitate the safe and convenient transport of the same.